Kingdom Angel
by DarkmoonTenshiAzara
Summary: Based on DN Angel. My first One-shot. " "you are an eyesore." Xehanort twisted his hand and squeezed it into a fist, tightening his grip on namine. " Tell me if I should make a full length story. Xehanort vs Roxas


**Darkmoon: Hey people! I have been having a bit of writer's block, so I decided to write this to get back into the mood to write. This entire one-shot is based on DN Angel episode 24 part 1. If you like the story enough, I will make it a full length story based on the Manga instead of the Anime. For those who are confused, I will explain it at the bottom. All you need to know now is that Sora's soul was sucked into a painting, and that Demyx is a rabbit. For added effect, play Final Vanitas Battle as you read. It goes quite well. A digital version of Miyu Irino (Sora's voice actor, and Daisuke Niwa's voice actor) will do the disclaimer.**

**Digital Miyu Irino: DarkmoonPrincessAzara does not own Kingdom Hearts or DN Angel, or the real Miyu Irino. I am a digital version of him that is also a figment of her imagination.**

A very tall tower stood in the middle of a wide field at sunset, debris from the destruction of an ancient city littering the ground. A spiral staircase wrapped around the tower, leading to the top. Several windows lined the staircase, and halfway to the top, two girls, a redhead named Kairi and a blonde named Naminé were peering through the window into the hollow building. For its height, the tower had surprisingly few floors, and where the girls were, they could see a silver-haired boy, Riku, on the floor level with them, and the blonde Roxas standing on a ledge at the top of the tower.

"Riku-san!" gasped Kairi.

"But why?" whispered Naminé.

From his perch, Roxas glared down at Riku, who was clearly in agony, and tightened his grip on Sora's now blackened painting. "So you came," hissed Roxas.

Riku's skin had darkened, his hairstyle changing, and one of his eyes glimmering a bitter-cruel gold. His other eye, however, had retained its aqua color. He let out an agonized cry as white feathers surrounded him.

He struggled to get his words out. "At this rate, Sora will-" He was cut off as more pains racked his body. He collapsed to the floor.

"Riku-san!" shrieked Naminé. She and Kairi could only stare in horror as two huge white wings forced their way from Riku's back.

Soon, the flurry of feathers died down and where Riku had been only seconds ago, Xehanort stood in his place, holding a golden sword, prepared to take off on white wings when the time came.

Roxas flew from the ledge on black feathered wings, still holding Sora's painting. Xehanort held the sword up.

"So, you desire this sword that much?" he asked, swinging it at Roxas. Roxas was going too fast to stop himself before the sword struck him in the stomach. Xehanort took advantage of the distraction and swung again, crying out "You wish to liberate Sora Vensu that badly?!" As he swung, he flew towards Roxas, his sword's attack sending Roxas flying backwards through the highest window.

Kairi and Naminé watched Roxas fall from the sky, the painting slipping from his grasp.

"Let's go!" said Kairi.

"Right."

As they descended the spiral stairs, Roxas was dangerously close to hitting the ground head first. At the last second, he opened his eyes and turned himself upright, before clutching at his chest. Xehanort flew in from behind. Roxas turned at the sound of Xehanort's wings, but did not have time enough to escape. Xehanort slashed twice, before embedding the sword in Roxas' shoulder and forcing him to the ground. Xehanort chuckled slightly and began twisting the sword around in Roxas' shoulder, tearing the muscles and nerves as the sword was twisted. Roxas let out a hoarse scream of agony, fingers twitching.

"Does it hurt?" said Xehanort. "That is good. That pain is yours. Right now this body belongs to you alone! If you keep this up, the Toki no Byoushin will be destroyed along with Sora Vensu and you will be able to gain that body!"

Roxas' eyes widened in shock as he realized what Xehanort was saying. Xehanort chuckled again, his own eyes reflecting his own twisted mind. "Wonderful, is it not?" Xehanort continued.

Again Xehanort twisted the sword in the wound, and Roxas cried out once more. Suddenly, Roxas grasped the blade of the sword and began pushing it out of his shoulder. "May…be," he hissed through teeth clenched in pain. He continued pushing at the sword. "But…" Roxas pushed the sword away entirely and stood up. "IT'S NO FUN, BEING THAT WAY!" he roared. He punched Xehanort in the stomach several times, as hard as he could.

Xehanort staggered a few steps past Roxas, who turned around to face him. "I'll be perfectly clear," he snarled. "The only one who can tell me what to do… is me!!"

Xehanort chuckled and also turned around "That is the other me alright!" he declared, laughing.

"Roxas-san!!"

Roxas and Xehanort both turned around to see Kairi and Naminé, both at the bottom of the steps. It had been Naminé's voice that distracted them. Naminé began to race forward.

"Stay back! Naminé!" cried Roxas.

Naminé ignored him. "But, but-" A glowing light surrounded her, and raised her into the air. She screamed in shock and fear.

"Naminé!!" Roxas tried to come to her aid, but suddenly the pain was just too much for him, and he collapsed to his knees, coughing up blood.

Xehanort continued to keep Naminé suspended in the air, tightening his grip as if he had his hands around her throat. "'Roxas-san' and I are having an important conversation." He growled.

"R- Roxas-san…" whispered Naminé, more fearful for him than herself.

Xehanort's cruel gaze hardened. "You are an eyesore," he spat. He twisted his hand and clenched it into a fist. Naminé's screams increased.

Kairi then raced in front of Xehanort and faced him, arms outstretched to save her twin. "Stop it!" She shouted. "let Naminé go!"

Xehanort glared into her defiant eyes, then spoke. "Those eyes… I do not like them." He gently lowered Naminé, who sighed in relief now that the pain was gone. Her experience, however, had left her half drained of her energy.

Xehanort crossed the distance between himself and Kairi. Where he was, Roxas clutched at his shoulder and slowly looked up. Xehanort's glare hardened. The glowing light surrounded Kairi and left her unable to move.

"K-Kairi…"whispered Naminé, unable to help her sister.

Xehanort's grip tightened on the sword, and Roxas noticed. "XEHANORTTT!!!!!!!!" he roared, lifting his wings, then gliding swiftly over the ground, fast and low. Xehanort raised the sword, and Kairi braced herself for the blow. Just before the sword could hit her, Roxas snatched her out of the sword's path. Furious, Xehanort turned to see that the two were already high above the forest, Roxas falling due to his injured shoulder.

Xehanort prepared to follow them, but Naminé's cry brought him to a halt. "Stop it! Riku-kun!"

Xehanort turned to look at Naminé, who stared back at him with miserable eyes. "Why is it that you have the same eyes?" murmured Xehanort. "You still…"

He approached her, expecting to finish her off, but suddenly his body resisted. Xehanort cried out in shock and writhed slightly as he struggled against Riku's influence. One of his golden eyes began flashing between the malevolent gold and oceanic turquoise. "…get in the way…" Xehanort's sentence was only half formed, lacking the beginning and ending. "Why…?!?" Xehanort let out a cry of pain and Naminé took that as her cue to run away. Despite the fact that Riku was regaining control, Xehanort extended his hand, and a weak glow surrounded Naminé. Her eyes slowly closed from exhaustion. Behind her, a flurry of feathers surrounded Xehanort, and Riku returned to normal.

--------------- (here play Ventus' theme)-------------

That night, Roxas and Kairi still lay on the forest floor. Kairi was unconscious, and Roxas badly hurt, though he was recovering quickly due to the fact that he was not human. "That… made me… a bit tired," he said, smiling ruefully.

"Kyuu" a strange looking rabbit came out of the bushes. It dragged Sora's painting in its mouth.

Roxas sat up. "Thank you, Demyx. You saved us." Then he closed his eyes. "I still have to save Naminé-"

"Akawa is fine," came a familiar voice. Roxas turned to see Riku standing there.

Roxas glared at the silver haired youth. "Still… wanna fight?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Stop bluffing. You are in no condition to fight." He walked up to Sora's painting and lifted his hand over it, which glowed with magic. He narrowed his eyes. "The life of this painting is already… disappearing." He opened a painting kit and squeezed a tube of white paint onto a palate.

"What are you trying to do?" asked Roxas.

Riku began to paint. "I will open a doorway into the world inside the painting."

Roxas walked up behind Riku. "Are you… trying to save Sora?"

Riku sighed. "The Toki no Byoushin is a monster we, the Terris family, created. My ancestors could not finish the job," his brush strokes picked up speed, crisscrossing over the painting. "But I will!" Riku stood up. "Done."

"That was too fast!" cried Roxas.

Riku ignored him. "The doorway is open."

Roxas looked down at the painting. "It's the same as Sora's painting."

Riku sighed. "I am a Terris. I can paint anything after I've seen it once." He looked back at the painting. "As long as it only for a short time, your familiar won't have problems." By this he meant Demyx. Riku smiled. "Go!"

Roxas smiled. "I'll tell you one thing. The first person in the Vensu family to try and paint anything on his own was Sora." Roxas chuckled. "He may be going against the Vensu bloodline in his own way." Riku smirked and Roxas added "You two are alike in that way. Demyx!"

The Rabbit transformed into a pair of wings and attached himself to Roxas' back, and Roxas entered the painting.

**Darkmoon: I think that this turned out quite well. Tell me if I should do a full story. Sorry that Sora himself did not appear. I needed to finish typing soon, and couldn't do a full DN Angel episode. Since most of it already was explained in the story, I'll just explain a few things. **

**Xehanort and Roxas' wing colors- Roxas has the role of Dark and Xehanort has the role of Krad.**

"**That's the other me alright"- Roxas and Xehanort are not nobodies of each other, just two halves of a painting come to life.**

**Terris, Vensu, and Akawa- figure it out for yourself ;)**


End file.
